


Languages

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Sign Language, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim interferes with more of Spock’s Vulcan parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbeyjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/gifts).



> A/N: Thanks to abbeyjewel for betaing for me, particularly as I’m hearing and know nothing of sign language. ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The silent, automatic fan filters out the steam of the hot shower water, unlike the one in their old little summer cabin on Earth. There’s no need to leave the door open a crack after he’s done, left to dry off and tug on standard pants and a standard-issue green shirt: solid day-off gear. He leaves the door ajar anyway, just so he can hear the quiet murmurings of his family on the other side, waiting for him to come back into their lives and bless their morning.

He knows Spock must be up to something, or he would’ve joined Jim in the shower. It’s only right on their rare joint days off. But sometimes Taurik demands attention, and when Jim finally pushes the bathroom door open, he gets too much warmth out of seeing his husband in a paternal light to do any scolding. Spock’s still in bed in his long, black pajamas, and Taurik’s sitting on the covers, dressed like a proper little Vulcan with his oddly triangular tunic. The light on his face is still faintly reminiscent of Jim when he looks over; maybe nurture over nature.

He smiles, and Jim returns the grin, belatedly noticing what they’re doing with their hands. He’s almost sorry to have interrupted, and he slips in seamlessly by lifting his hand to his forehead and saluting in a signed _Hello_.

Taurik lifts a quizzical eyebrow, so reminiscent of Spock that Jim nearly laughs. Instead he glances at his husband, who asks flatly, “What are you doing?”

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Jim muses, “I thought we were teaching him sign language.” Taurik’s gone quiet, looking intently between his parents.

After a moment’s pause, Spock explains, “If I am not mistaken, that gesture was American Sign Language. We are teaching him _Vulcan_ Sign.”

Jim blinks. That probably should’ve occurred to him, Spock so fiercely protective of his culture as he is, but Jim doesn’t _know_ Vulcan sign, and he doubts any one else on their crew will either. Their team is predominantly human, of those mostly North Americans, and American Sign Language is the only one Jim knows anyway. He points out by way of generality, “We’re on a human ship.”

“Nevertheless, it would be imprudent to primarily teach him American Sign Language.”

Jim scoffs. “How?” He’s honestly surprised that Spock managed to say that with a straight face.

Hesitating only once to look down at Taurik, Spock explains, “There are too many... required expressions.” And that makes Jim have to pause, because it’s true.

He still adds, “Like in English?”

“As you may have noticed, Vulcans prefer to speak English as objectively as possible. If we are to teach Taurik Vulcan Sign, however, he will be able to communicate more efficiently, as the language is designed to be delivered in an objective fashion.”

Fair. Jim still takes a moment to soak that in. If Vulcan Sign is anything like Spoken Vulcan, though, it’ll take Jim considerable time to learn it, whereas he wouldn’t be surprised to find Spock already fluent in American Sign Language. He has a momentary flash of just what Uncle Bones would have to say about all this, and he winds up narrowing his eyes to say, “You just want a secret language to discuss things with our kid that I can’t know about.”

If Spock were prone to rolling his eyes, he clearly would here. “It is not a ‘secret’ language.” But he doesn’t offer to teach Jim; they both know he’s incapable of communicating with Spock without expression.

So Jim thinks on it a moment longer, then climbs off the bed. He takes a step around to the foot of the bed, where Taurik’s sitting, and he reaches down to scoop his child up by the waist. Taurik’s getting bigger every day, but he’s still small enough for Jim to manage carrying him under one arm, and he’s still young enough to giggle at it. Jim lifts his hand and waves to bid Spock’s disapproving frown goodbye.

Carrying Taurik off to the living room, he says, “C’mon, kid, you’re learning American Sign.”

Taurik chirps, “Okay,” while Spock probably resigns to teach him both.


End file.
